1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved cam-actuated diaphragm valve. The valve has special application for use with gas-operated hand torches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous valve structures exist in the prior art for use in channeling or directing fluids. Some of these are spool valves wherein a spool having a series of openings thereon is adapted for selectively communicating ports within a valve body upon manual movement of the spool. Other prior art valves are of the needle or ball valve type. Needle valves frequently have very short travel and are actuated by means of manually turning a valve wheel or handle. These valves are hard to operate and adjust by an operator having to wear heavy gloves such as in welding applications.
When used with welding gases such as propane, these valves may be susceptible to leakage, as O-ring seals used therein become worn. This may require frequent servicing or replacement of the valve assembly.
Another problem encountered with some prior art valves is that they are difficult to operate with one hand. A needle valve, for example, usually requires twohand operation. In addition, these valves do not provide operator "feel" to give indication of their open or closed positions.
Still another problem encountered in welding operations is the valve is not always presented to the operator in the correct position for actuation due to twisting of the gas hose attached thereto. Still further, dropping some prior art valves could present a risk of inadvertent unwanted opening and discharge of combustible gas. It is to a solution of these and other problems that the subject invention is directed.
While the following description talks in terms of a valve for use in welding applications, it is to be understood that it is not to be so specifically limited. The valve herein described may be used with other applications wherein fluids are desired to be controlled.